


old mr wilson's farm.

by DictionaryWrites



Category: The Adventures of Buckaroo Banzai Across The 8th Dimension (1984)
Genre: Banter, Flirting, Humor, M/M, Shirtless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-02 00:05:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15784890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DictionaryWrites/pseuds/DictionaryWrites
Summary: Sometimes, it's nice to get out and do some real work.Even if Tommy and Sidney are... A little unbearable.





	old mr wilson's farm.

Buck stands with his hands in his pockets, watching Sidney as he works. The Cavaliers had expected him to be useless outside of the surgery - Buckaroo had heard Rawhide and Pinky back-and-forthing over it, wondering out loud if Mr Fort Lee New Jersey knew the difference between the head of a hammer and the head of a nail. Sidney had laughed with them, awkwardly running a hand through his here, and now–

Well, the two of ‘em sure are eating their words. 

The fencing they’d expected to take a few days to finish, but the sun is just setting now, and Sidney is nearly finished. He bends over the old farm’s new fencing, hammering the stake into place: he’s taken off his shirt and his chaps, and he stands in just a pair of blue leans tucked into his boots, his bandanna still wrapped around his neck. 

He whistles jauntily as he works, and it’s plain to Buck - who’s been painting Mr Wilson’s old farmhouse with Tommy - that he enjoys this kind of work, and doesn’t get it that often.

“How’s that fence coming, cowboy?” Buck calls over the yard, and Sidney turns, an easy smile dragging at his mouth. Gee, he sure is gonna be a different colour by the time they finish up - Buck can see the tan lines between the v at his neck and up to his forearms, and already the paler skin is beginning to turn.

“Um– Nearly done, Buck.”

“We’re finishing up for the day, New Jersey - come on up.” Sidney hesitates, glancing at the thirty feet of fencing he still has to do, but then he assents, packing up his hammer and his nails to put ‘em inside overnight. Mr Wilson is an old friend, and Buckaroo is glad to give the guys a break and just… Do stuff  _here_  for a while. It’s the perfect place to scan some of the interdimensional frequencies, too - farmhouse in the middle of nowhere, no other signals to interfere…

There’s all kinds of benefits.

“Hey, man, I just got the last of the undercoat onto the cladding, but I–” Tommy stops in his tracks, his lips falling open, and he stares not at Sidney’s face, but at his chest instead. He stares at the shape of Sidney’s pecs, at the definition on his stomach from carefully maintained muscles, at the stoutness of his hips… 

“What’s that, Tommy?” Buck drawls as Sidney’s cheeks flush a bright red and he looks awkwardly away. “You, uh, you kinda just stopped.” 

“Oh, right, yeah,” Tommy says. “Gee, how can a guy talk with a view like that? Just look at that sunset.”

“Yeah,” Buck says, unenthused. “The sunset.” Tommy laughs awkwardly, beginning to comb through his hair with his fingers: Tommy’s shirtless himself, his own bandanna hanging loosely from his belt loop, and Buck turns to Sidney, asking, “What, the sunset not shutting  _you_  up?”

“I see, um–” Sidney coughs delicately into the back of his hand. “I see sunsets like this all the time, I guess.” As he says it, he takes up a kind of secretive smile, looking at Tommy through his eyelashes, and Buck sees the light rib for what it is. 

Buckaroo laughs as Tommy says, “ _Hey_!”, and Sidney laughs himself - it’s quiet and a little uncertain, but Buck is so glad to see him  _smiling_. He’s still like a newborn foal with the guys, but with every day that passes he’s getting a little bit more natural in the way he talks to everybody else…

With Tommy especially. 

“You– Man, you want to, um, go get a glass of iced tea?” Tommy asks. Sidney nods.

“Yeah, sure.” They stand frozen for a long few moments.

“I’d like one too,” Buck says.

“Who invited you?” Tommy retorts, and Buck laughs, slinging an arm around Tommy’s shoulder. Tommy scoffs out an irritable sound as Buckaroo pats his shoulder and kisses the side of his temple. 

“Still angry about Penny, huh?”

“Still angry about my jacket,” Tommy says, but he leans in closer to Buck, knocking their heads together, and then he shoves Buck away. “Come on, John Wayne, let’s go get a drink. I’ll send Reno out with  _yours_ , Buck.” Buckaroo laughs, and he watches the two of them move away, Sidney with his spread-legged gait and the movement from the hips, Tommy with his smooth, swinging steps. “You, um– You wanna take a walk?” he hears Tommy ask, a little flustered, “Maybe into town?”

“Sure,” he hears Sidney say…

Buckaroo grins, leaning on the deck’s side, and when Reno comes out, he catches his eye. “They being unbearable, Nevada?”

“Yeah, Buck,” Reno says. “Just a little bit.” Buckaroo and Reno both grin, and they stand shoulder to shoulder, looking out at the setting sun. “Cowboy’s doing good, though. He’s real great.”

“He is, isn’t he?” Buck asks, and he smiles. 

He and Reno clink their glasses together, and inside the farmhouse, he hears Tommy and Sidney laugh together.

**Author's Note:**

> [Hit me up on Tumblr](http://dictionarywrites.tumblr.com/faq). Requests always open.


End file.
